Forum:Ok, this could get messy.
Alright, here's my idea. I think that Lucrezia was planning to become the Other before marrying Bill Heterodyne. There are a number of points to this. 1. Drugging Klaus. It could be that Lucrezia was planning to get rid of Klaus so he couldn't stop her from marrying Bill. But the timing of Klaus' disappearance and the Other appearing is just too close. It could be that Lucrezia was planning to use Klaus as a scapegoat and never expected him to come back. 2. The attack on Castle Heterodyne. I suspect the explosions happened inside the castle and that they were to cover up whatever Lucrezia was planning. The killing of her assistants and the burning of her notes could have been her covering her tracks. 3. Marrying Bill Heterodyne. It could be taken as a fact that the Heterodyne boys were the most powerful Sparks at the time and therefore the most advanced. By marrying into the Heterodyne family, Lucrezia would had got access to everything the Heterodynes had. Ok, that's my idea. now start telling me that I'm wrong. :Actually, you may be right. I hope you're not, because it's not as interesting to me as the other Other theories that have been suggested. But when I'm in my most cynical moods, or my most practical (not the same thing) I tend to agree with you. It's an Occam's razor thing, for me. But I also wonder sometimes if the real Heterodyne Boys were so heroic, and then I get to thinking about how GG is supposed to be written by good storytellers and not necessarily good historians...and I wonder if the "real" Agatha is as heroic as we've seen, or if any of this story is "really" as nice and well, story-like. At which point my head hurts, because "real" has no easy definition with regards to fictional things. So I just go back to enjoying the story. -Evaneyreddeman 14:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I feel the same. It's the simplest explanation, that Lucrezia was evil all along and had this grand plan. I just have this sense that things are more complicated. There are others still living who remember what Bill & Lucrezia were like together -- Carson, Punch & Judy, the Jägers. I'd love to hear their future conversations with Agatha about her parents. What I really hope for is that, at some point, we'll get to hear what der Kestle has to say about all this. It would know. --mnenyver 20:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Considering the Boys' reputation and the castle's unique brand of insanity and sadism I would imagine if the stories were even close then der Kestle might not be the most flattering narrator regarding the Heterodyne Boys. ::: 17:47, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, I doubt der Kestle would be a good person to ask on the subject regardless of its view of the boys. After all, according to it, Agatha bounced and cheered about 'killing everyone in the sky' even though her flashback showed that events went very differently. Evilauthor 19:04, 04 September 2008 (UTC) ::Also, if I ever had a chance to ask an interview question, I'd love to ask them about the "real" Agatha and if they ever think in terms of that story. It's such a great narrative device! (Has any author used that before?) --mnenyver 20:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Vell, tink about dis... Der Kestle iz programmed to guard der Heterodynes, yah? Wuddent anyting dot vants to steal der Heterodyne powerz hef to dizable der Kestle? Dunt matter if hit iz Lucrezia or der Other, der Kestle must GO. Und yah, I tink she vanted mor powerz all along. Altgorl 10:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Why destroy power, when you can marry into it? Problem is, being married means you have to share that power with your spouse, and Lucrezia doesn't seem like the type to share anything. Getting a divorce would, of course, force her to give back all that power, which would also be unacceptable. So instead she decided to have a daughter, who would be obeyed by her own creatures for her command voice, and by the Heterodynes' creatures by her blood / DNA. The only problem is that this "daughter" wouldn't actually BE Lucrezia, a problem remedied by the creation of the Summoning Machines. :::Zo Lucrezy haz to morder Bill alzo, yah? But der Kestle refoozes to die 100% Hmmmmm Altgorl 22:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, and another problem would be that the Heterodyne creatures have an annoying habit of thinking for themselves, and even talking back to their masters out of turn. If Neo-Lucrezia started treating them like she treated her own creations, as disposable tools that would even fall down dead on her command, they would probably rebel and choose to instead follow a different Heterodyne heir. If there were any left, that is. So all the Heterodynes, except Agatha, would have to be dead to make it all work. The Castle itself was probably another casualty of this part of the plan, though she was apparently either unable or unwilling to destroy it completely. Tatter D 15:54, 21 November 2008 (UTC) While Lucrezia did betray her husband I dont think that was her origional intention. I think she realy did love Bill and did try to be good for him but in the end could not do it. Its like the story of the scorpion and the fox. In the end Lucrezia could not change her nature, she was an evil mad scientist who wanted to take over the world and she could not give that up even for the man she loved or even her children. + Good theory. To be sure, Lucrezia could have planned to become the Other from before her marriage. However, I will hold out for the possibility of true love. Perhaps, after marrying Bill and living happily ever after for a couple of years, she renounced her renouncing of her father's work (namely teleport portals). Pursuing portal experiments in her lab, she opened some portals to the Geisterworld. Then, oops, she opened a new kind of portal -- this one leading to Something Awful/the Other. It attacked, destroying Castle Heterodyne and Klaus Barry. Losing, Lucrecia fled to the Geisterworld; there, she had Agatha and built a new portal machine. As soon as she could, she left that world, perhaps to fix the mess she'd made. At some point, she was taken over by the Other. The rest is history. Lucrezia could be a foolish Pandora in this mess. (Now, as for drugging Klaus, that I can't explain. Nor can I explain how she shipped him off so far so quickly. Did she push him through a portal?) --DryBrook 21:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Vere, in all dis, does Lucrezia haf time to get pregnant vis Agatha? "Qvick Bill, Klaus Barry is dead and Der Kestle is falling! DO ME!" Hy dunt think zo! Altgorl 07:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Furzer thotz; Ve now heer dot der Mongfishez vere "very goot mit biology". Iz Agatha 100% natural child, or made from Heterodyne sveat or blud? In dis case she could haf been Barry's child after all... All ve really know iz she iz a Heterodyne. Altgorl 08:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Except, Word of God, she's Bill and Lucrezia's daughter. I do wish the collective would get away from this idea that she's somebody else's; it may be fun for AU stuff, but it's detracting elsewhere (ditto on "Luke & Leia"). -- Corgi 14:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ah... I'm not sure why this is even a question. Klaus Barry didn't exactly die as a newborn. He lived, according to his tombstone, for 406 days. That's plenty of time for Lucrezia to recover from his birth and get pregnant again with Agatha. -- PersephoneKore 18:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm going with the "true love, but couldn't help experimenting with portals in her spare time" theory. But I think the Other came from the Geisterworld, and was already being worshiped by them. I don't think Lucrezia was possessed when she decided to marry Bill and drugged Klaus, or even when she became pregnant with Agatha, which has to have happened sometime before the Castle was attacked. If the Castle was attacked when Lucrezia became possessed, she may have fled through the portal and given birth to Agatha among the Geisterdamen, possibly even in their world. Then Agatha gets stolen (probably by Barry), and the Geisterdamen come back to Europa, looking for her. Somewhere in there, Lucrezia meets Tarvek's dad and he becomes obsessive about her, but perhaps they had met earlier, explaining why the Geisterdamen end up in Sturmhalten, where they know they have a potential power base. It's possible that Lucrezia died in childbirth, but not before having her personality stored and promising to "return" through her daughter. If the Other, goddess of the Geisterdamen, got locked up with Lucrezia's stored personality, that would certainly explain why the Geisterdamen have been so keen to get her back. :: I think the person who knows the most about these events is Von Pinn. She has some reason for seriously disliking Lucrezia, and Lucrezia's experiments being responsible for the death of Klaus Barry would probably do it. Nekokami 14:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::: We know the Mongfish were working with the Knights of Jove to ensure they had a strong and valid Storm King heir - that's how Sturmvoraus got to know Lucrezia. Now, how he shifted them over to also obeying the Other is a whooole other subplot. -- Corgi 17:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::: I don't think so. According to the Girl Genius Complete List of Absolutely Everybody! at least since vol VII, Lucrezia “is/was worshipped as a Goddess (for reasons that her family always found a bit confusing) by a lost civilization of ghost-white amazons living near her father's secret base/summer home.” This seems to imply that she has has been “the Other” in the sense of the Geisterdamen goddess for some time. I think members of the Mongfish family have been channeling deities in opposition to that which currently holds sway in Europa for some time.⚙Zarchne 22:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Vy dos efferybody agree dot der Giesters are frum some ozzer vorld? Hy see no effidenz. Plus dey and dere creeturs are all white, lak things frum unserground on Erth. Und dey go back unserground. Vy not der portal is only in time? Altgorl 07:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Because they refer to our world as a "shadow world", and the flashbacks suggest that they weren't all white before they were banished. --Quadibloc 13:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, they were very clearly sepia-toned.(har har) — m (talk) 16:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Snerk (Mnen, you should make that a template - 'insert joke here'.) -- Corgi 16:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I think the give implicit support to the idea that Lucrezia is not entirely evil. So far almost every "villanous" character has turned out to have a sympathetic side. We found Klaus more sympathetic than he initially might have appeared, Zola changed from being ruthless and dangerous to a pathetic loser, even von Pinn has understandable motivations. Now Tarvek has gone from being an untrustworthy schemer to sympathetic and misunderstood. The creators seem committed to making us re-evaluate characters that we thought of as "villains". It seems likely that this will apply to Lucrezia as well, to some degree. Reichardt von Hamming 15:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) hmm... dunno about that, there seems to be a lot of Terry Pratchett in the way characters develop and are, Terry Pratchett does have a lot of baddies that become good/are misunderstood (etc) but his real baddies are really baddies...